


同类06（部分）

by krislu007



Category: KrisLu - Fandom
Genre: ENTERTAINMENT CIRCLE, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-24 06:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krislu007/pseuds/krislu007
Summary: 金主包养/狗血虐恋





	同类06（部分）

**Author's Note:**

> 金主包养/狗血虐恋

“乖，爬过去。”

“爬，爬过去？”鹿晗抬起头，额头上几串细细的汗珠顺着鬓角缓缓流下。他竟然能循着吴亦凡的这句话立马锁定了目标。

鹿晗的瞳孔瞬间放大好几倍，那，那不是上午自己买的蛋糕嘛，他为自己的随心所欲向大家赔不是，买了一个双层蛋糕，还让助理切了最大块给吴亦凡。

可吴亦凡本身就对甜品不感兴趣，看是鹿晗买的象征性吃了几口。前面等唐炘的时候，吴亦凡看鹿晗干坐着太没意思，便把蛋糕推了过去。鹿晗刚拿起叉子准备下嘴，唐炘就来了。

“不行，那是吃的。”

“所以喂给你的小嘴吃啊。乖，爬过去端过来。”

吴亦凡的流氓话让鹿晗害臊得不行，他被抬起的腿放在宽大的办公桌上。臀肉被大力揉搓着，对鹿晗的迟疑表示不满。吴亦凡的舌尖在鹿晗的后背作乱，被揉弄了半天的私处终于能容纳一根手指。

吴亦凡在这方面哄人的技巧相当了得，鹿晗向前挪着身子，却被身下的快速抽插折磨软了腰。吴亦凡也不好受，强忍着胀大的欲望，手指卖力地在鹿晗身体里作祟，还要压低嗓音哄骗鹿晗去拿蛋糕。

怎么会放的这么远呢？鹿晗第一次觉得吴亦凡的办公桌也太大了吧，他已经没力气往前爬了，吴亦凡的手掌掐住鹿晗的胯骨，根本就不能再往前了。鹿晗只能趴在桌子上，试图伸手去捞够，胸膛触到冰凉的桌面，快感反而增倍。

“还有一点儿宝贝，马上就够着了。”

鹿晗低低的沉吟搅得吴亦凡心猿意马，他恨不得把鹿晗拽回来直接上算了。但是心底里那点坏心思又跑出来，期待着接下来的画面。

鹿晗一使劲，终于捏住了那个蛋糕塑料盘，回去的时候毫不费力，因为吴亦凡停了所有的动作。

鹿晗端着蛋糕坐在办公桌上喘气，羞涩的脸红彤彤的，他不知道自己现在的坐姿有多么危险，叉开着双腿，下面一开一合的像是等待被反哺的小鸟的嘴。

吴亦凡被这个画面刺激得太阳穴一凸。中指蘸了一大块奶油，塞进了鹿晗身子里。冰凉的膏状遇到火热的内壁，化了不少，还真有点润滑剂的感觉，不一会儿鹿晗的小嘴就敞开了不少。

吴亦凡塞进去三根手指，用嘴把鹿晗的呜咽声尽数吞没。感觉身下人已经完全被唤醒了情欲，吴亦凡抽出手指，准备换上自己的性器。他从盘子里准备再搞一点奶油，发现居然没多少了。

吴亦凡进去的时候还不满地抱怨这家的蛋糕真差劲，偷工减料。鹿晗听了真要为那家店打抱不平了，被撞得呼吸都破碎了还要开口替别人辩解。

“不是，不是店的问题……嗯，是，是我特意买的。我怕，我怕你不喜欢吃太甜，就挑了奶油最少，最少的一个……”

鹿晗终于把这段话说完了，抓着吴亦凡有力的手臂仰面喘着气。吴亦凡感觉此时的鹿晗太性感可爱的，低下头吻上了他的唇，动作也更加大力。

“你这么为我着想，啊？”

掐着本来就精瘦的腰，吴亦凡持续地来回冲撞。“可是你喜欢啊。”他扶着鹿晗的头强迫他看向泥泞不堪的交合处。又耍着坏心眼道：“是不是全都吃光了。”

鹿晗被今天的新花样刺激得不行，脑子里根本听不进吴亦凡的话，他唯一能做的就是小幅度的回应，沉沦其中。

吴亦凡把鹿晗从桌子上抱起来做了好久。后来嫌使不上劲，又把他重新放回到桌子上，从背后进入。吴亦凡转身的时候扫到了墙上的表，想起来和某个下属订好了一会儿要来商讨合资的事宜，也顾不上再羞鹿晗。一门心思开始做起来，办公室里只剩下了身体相碰地声响。

“不行了，吴亦凡……放过我好不好。”

认真起来的吴亦凡每一次都狠狠撞在鹿晗最软的地方，灭顶的快感让他整个神经快要奔溃了，如果吴亦凡不停下来他真的怕自己就这么昏过去。

吴亦凡想着今天也足够了，把人翻回到正面用力了几十下也射了出去。热浪打在内壁，鹿晗再一次颤抖着高潮了。

鹿晗还躺在桌上出神，吴亦凡已经收拾好了自己，取了抽纸过来。他擦着鹿晗的大腿根，将人从桌子上抱起来，往里间的浴室走。鹿晗被放在浴缸里，以为吴亦凡要给自己放水，结果那人却对着镜子开始摆弄自己。

“你赶紧洗，我去把外面收拾一下，一刻钟后有人要过来开会。”

“啊！你怎么不早说，你有事你还……简直有病。”

料想平时吴亦凡肯定因为鹿晗的话把他再好好收拾一顿，今天也没空计较这些，匆匆忙忙便出去了。


End file.
